


"Hi, Dad!"

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Inspired by a video that shows Jared riding a bike with JJ while yelling "Hi, Dad!" at Jensen.





	"Hi, Dad!"

**Author's Note:**

> The video is cute, but I couldn’t resist the temptation.

There is a breeze coming in through the open window of Jensen’s house, which isn’t observed by the men in the dining room, or decreases the heat wrapping them.

The older man has Jared on his lap and his cock, hard as a rock, in and out of his lover’s ass.

"Hi, Dad!" Jared said while moving his hips up and down, with his hands resting on Jensen’s shoulders. The sweat making his long body glow.

Jared stands up until just his wet asshole rubs against the head of Jensen's cock, lowering himself all the way on his length again.

"Yeah, little boy, fucks his Dad."

Jensen holds his waist and bites the taller man’s left nipple lightly.  

“Do you have any idea what happened to my libido when I saw you on that pink bike calling me Dad?” Jensen asks between licks.

Jared writhes in his lap and Jensen knows that part is because of his cock inside him and part caused by torture over his nipples. Jared’s nipples are highly sensitive and even the reason of embarrassment for him. Once he reached the orgasm only with the stimulation on them.

“No, Dad. What happened?” he tries to do an innocent face that doesn’t work when he moans aloud, making him look more like a bitch. However, one that belongs to Jensen, obviously.

He stops the attack on Jared's nipple, moving to his neck.

"If it weren’t for the children, I’d have pushed you on the floor and fucked you right there in front of everyone," Jensen growls in mock anger.

"Oh, God! That’s why are you punishing me, Dad?" 

Jared changes his movements to small circles and Jensen groans with the sensation. He doesn’t know who is punishing who, only what it is a sweet torture. Even with the long preparation early, Jared’s still tight and the constriction in his cock is fucking great.

"You won’t be able to sit comfortably in the classroom tomorrow, after Dad finish with you, naughty little boy," he pushes his hips up to emphasize his point.

Jared laughs, leaving the character briefly, but says nothing.

Jensen loves being called dad during the sex. This is one of his kinks and Jared knows Jensen well. His lover says he feels ridiculous calling Jensen dad, but he gives in to his wishes sometimes.

Therefore, when Jensen heard the word dad out of the younger man’s mouth, during the party in his brewery, he knew today was one of those days.

"I need your cum so hard, Dad. I want to feel your big cock pulsing inside me." Jared says while he speeds up the movements of his hips.

"Before I want you to cum for me, little boy," as soon as the words emerge of the Jensen’s mouth, he observes Jared close his eyes and comes hard, clenching his inner muscles around Jensen’s erection.

While Jared’s concentrating on his orgasm, Jensen holds him by the waist and lifts him up a little to have space for fuck him properly.

Minutes later, the fast thrusts drive Jensen to a mind-boggling orgasm and he paints Jared's insides with his cum.

When they can control their breathing, missing something, Jensen tilts Jared’s head and kiss him passionately. Then he pulls back, his intense green eyes on Jared’s face.

"Thanks, baby. I love you so much," he speaks, completely sated.

"I love you too, but I think that I won’t be able to walk to school tomorrow, Dad," he says smiling brightly and squirming in Jensen’s lap.

Laughing, Jensen slaps Jared’s ass.

"So, I guess you'll have to be punished again, naughty boy."

 

 


End file.
